En el fino hielo
by Leiram
Summary: Traducción. De Zuppi. Escrito para el reto fireandice2007. Winry está decidida a patinar sobre hielo a pesar de las validas objeciones de Ed.


**DISCLAIMER:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece sólo y únicamente a _**Zuppi**_.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Sólo un pequeño fic escrito para el reto livejournal fireandice2007_ (fuego y hielo).

Palabra puntual: _Patinaje sobre hielo._

_¡Mil gracias a mi maravillosa beta __**please-knock**__! Sin ella, mis cosas serían imposibles de leer gracias a los dedazos.

* * *

_Winry frunció el entrecejo con confusión mientras miraba la ventana. La nieve finalmente se había detenido, cubriendo a Risembool de blanco, como un pastel escarchado. A través de la nieve amontonada una silueta solitaria caminaba con dificultad, con la capucha puesta sobre la cabeza y una valija estropeada encima de sus hombros.

Depositando su café en la mesa, Winry se dirigió a la puerta delantera, llamando por encima de sus hombros mientras lo hacía.

–Abuela, Ed volvió.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? –llegó la amortiguada respuesta de las escaleras.

Winry decidió no contestar mientras abría la puerta para dejar entrar a Ed. El viento frío le pegó como una cachetada en la cara e hizo una mueca mientras él la miraba.

-Hola. -De inmediato Ed dejó caer su valija y pisoteó el felpudo, sacándose la nieve que se había acumulado en sus pesadas botas. Sus mejillas y su nariz estaban sonrosadas con fríos y largos copos de nieves aferrados en su pelo desatado.

-Creí que tomarías el tren de las nueve. -Winry cerró la puerta con rapidez detrás suyo y se acercó al fuego.

-La nieve está muy espesa en los valles -respondió Ed, quitándose con una sacudida su pesado abrigo de invierno y dejándolo sobre el respaldo del sillón–. Podrían pasar algunos días antes que se derrita lo suficiente para que el tren pase.

Winry rodó los ojos. –Te _dije_ que hacía mal tiempo aquí afuera.

-¿Sí? Bueno, no ibas a ir a Central para reparar mi automail así que ¿qué opción tenía? –Se juntó con ella frente al fuego, y levantó ambas manos en un aparente esfuerzo para calentarlas.

Winry supuso que era una reacción natural. Ed había vivido con automail durante seis años pero algunas cosas eran simplemente instintivas… como el acto de calentarse las manos heladas frente al fuego, incluso si una de ellas ya no era de carne y hueso.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Y después que habría pasado? ¡Me habría quedado varada en Central mientras ustedes dos se iban a algún lado en alguna búsqueda! También tengo una vida, sabes.

Ed suspiró con pesadez y puso su atención en el crepitar del fuego.

Winry bufó, alejándose del fuego y sentándose con sencillez en el sillón.

-¿Cómo está tu automail de todas formas? El clima en Central suele ser más fuerte que en Risembool. Si hay algún problema, será mejor que lo resuelva ahora.

Ed abrió y cerró su puño antes de mirarla.

–Está bien. -Se desplomó en la silla opuesta-. Se siente más pesado que el último juego de automail que me hiciste para el clima helado.

Winry entrecerró sus ojos como respuesta.

-Eso es porque tú destruiste totalmente el último juego. Decidí hacerlos un poco más fuerte esta vez, tuve que hacer concesiones con el peso.

Ed asintió, levantado su pierna derecha para sentir la diferencia.

–Sí, probablemente eso fue una buena idea.

Pinako interrumpió cualquier comentario sarcástico que Winry tenía preparado para lo que había dicho Ed. Se paseó en la sala de estar, quitándose la grasa de sus manos.

–Pensé que ya estabas lejos de aquí, enano. -Le sonrió desproporcionadamente a Ed mientras ponía un trapo mugriento en el otro lado de la mesa.

Ed entrecerró sus ojos.

–Los trenes no están andando por la nieve, vieja arpía.

Pinako soltó una carcajada, trayendo su pipa de la mesa de la cocina y manteniéndola en sus labios.

-Será mejor que le hagas saber a Al que te tardarás, entonces. -Ella se encogió de hombros, prendió su pipa y se fue de la habitación.

-Sí, sí. -Ed suspiró, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose al teléfono.

Winry bostezó, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Arqueó su espalda, haciéndola sonar, antes de pararse y abrir la puerta. Una vez más el aire helado recorrió el cuarto. Con rapidez hizo pasar a dos personas y cerró la puerta.

Se volteó para encontrarse con Nellie y su hermano mayor Paul sonriéndole.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué están haciendo afuera con este tiempo? –Les sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Adivina que, Winry? ¡James Smith dijo que el lago está congelado! –Nellie le sonrió radiantemente-. Vamos a ir y a echarle una mirada. Dijo que el hielo está realmente grueso así que podemos ir patinar.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Winry incrédula. -Wow, nunca estuve ahí antes. Ni siquiera sé si tenemos patines.

-Bueno, nosotros tomamos dos pares prestados de los Thomson de al lado pero tú deberías poder hacer un par por ti misma, ¿no? Este tipo de cosas simples no debería ser una molestia para una mecánica de automail.

-No sé. Supongo que no debe ser muy difícil. –Winry meditó por un momento. –Oh wow, ¡verdadero patinaje sobre hielo! Va a ser genial.

-Vamos a ir adelantándonos ahora y ver como están las cosas. ¿Te veremos ahí abajo entonces? –preguntó Paul.

-Sí, definitivamente. -Winry sonrió como respuesta-. Veré si puedo lograr que Ed venga. –Ella señaló hacia el joven alquimista absorbido en lo que parecía una discusión telefónica.

-¿Ed está aquí? –Nellie lo miró como si fuera una extraña exhibición de un museo.

-Sí, los trenes están cancelados hasta que la nieve se derrita –explicó Winry.

-Nunca creí que él estuviese interesado en patinaje sobre hielo. –Paul lucía confuso.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? –Winry arrugó su frente-. Él sigue el mismo Ed.

-Bueno, han pasado seis años desde que hablamos con él. –Paul volvió a mirar a Winry-. Escuché que era un alquimista engreído o algo así. Creí que se aburriría de hacer cosas normales.

Winry les rodó los ojos.

–Difícilmente. Sólo está ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. No se preocupen, lo llevaré cueste lo que cueste.

Paul y Nellie intercambiaron miradas inseguras antes de regresar a la puerta.

-Está bien. –Nellie miró una última vez a Ed-. Los veremos ahí abajo de todas formas.

-Genial –Winry les sonrió antes de cerrar con rapidez la puerta.

Se volteó al sonido de Ed cerrando con estrépito el teléfono. Estaba refunfuñando y tenía roja la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Tuviste otra pelea con Al?

Ed se dirigió con violencia al sillón y se tiró ahí.

-Ese idiota, Mustang... –murmuró. -Diciendo que estoy haciendo tiempo... diciendo que sólo estoy… -Estaba enrojecido de furia.

-¿Diciendo qué? –Winry se sentó al lado suyo.

-¡Nada! –Ed cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un puchero como un niño.

Winry le sonrió, bajando la cabeza para esconder su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estaba Al?

-Bien. –Ed continuaba malhumorado.

-¿Estará bien sin su hermano mayor por unos días?

Ed le rodó sus ojos.

-Estará bien, Winry. Está ocupado investigando. -Suspiró-. Estoy perdiendo tanto tiempo en investigaciones al estar varado aquí. ¡Sólo traje cuatro libros!

Winry le sonrió.

-Bien, recién acabo de oír algo que tal vez te alegre. -Ed la miró perplejo y ella continuó-. Nellie y Paul recién estuvieron aquí. Dijeron que el lago está congelado. Vamos a ir a patinar.

Ed bufó.

–No pueden ir a patinar sobre hielo, no está lo suficientemente frío. No habrá suficiente hielo.

Winry le frunció el ceño.

–James Smith dijo que el lago estaba congelado.

-¿James Smith? ¿El hijo de los Blacksmith? –Ed rodó sus ojos-. Él es un idiota.

Winry entrecerró sus ojos.

-Lo vio, Ed. Él vio que estaba congelado.

-Bueno, el hielo no estará lo suficientemente grueso para patinar, Winry –dijo Ed rápido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Es el invierno más frío en años. Nunca antes tuvimos tanta nieve.

-Sí, pero sólo comenzó a nevar mucho en la noche. Ni siquiera es suficiente nieve. Sólo porque es frío para _Risembool_ no significa que es lo suficiente para que vayas a patinar. Toma mucho tiempo para que el agua se congele en niveles de espesor…

-Oh, soy Edward Elric, Alquimista de Acero. Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre hielo –Winry lo burló.

-Sé más que _tú_, obviamente –Ed gruñó.

-Bien. –Winry se paró-. Quédate aquí solo entonces. Voy a divertirme, como una persona normal.

-Vas a caerte bajo el hielo –respondió Ed con desdeño.

-¿Qué te importa? –Winry ladró.

-No lo hago. –Ed se sonrojó.

-Bien –Winry se volteó y se dirigió hacia la dirección de su taller.

-El lago está del otro lado, idiota –la llamó Ed tras suyo.

Winry se giró y lo miró.

–¡Lo sé! Tengo que hacer los patines primero.

Ed rodó sus ojos y negó con su cabeza pero no respondió. Apretando sus puños con frustración, Winry se encaminó hacia su taller.

--------- ---------- ----------

Winry inspeccionó sus patines que había hecho deprisa. No eran perfectos, pero funcionarían. Podía ver como funcionaban e hizo mejoras donde se necesitaban.

Dirigiéndose al vestíbulo, agarró su abrigo, sombrero, bufanda y guantes, y rápidamente se los puso. Agarró sus patines y marchó a la sala de estar. Ed aún estaba sentado en el sillón con un libro en la mano.

Él la miró mientras ella caminaba.

–Te lo estoy diciendo, vas a caerte.

Winry lo ignoró, abriendo la puerta y preparándose contra el frío antes de salir al día nevoso.

El sol finalmente había salido y se reflejaba en la brillante nieve, deslumbrándola. Entornando los ojos, miró por los alrededores por un momento antes de dirigirse al lago. La nieve crujía bajo sus pies, llegando hasta la mitad de su pierna. Ya se había cansado para cuando había alcanzado su destino.

Nellie, Paul y James ya estaban en la orilla cuando ella los alcanzó. Les sonrió, a pesar de su humor.

–Muy bien, ¿está bien para patinar?

Nellie miró detrás de ella por un segundo.

-¿No vino Ed contigo?

Winry frunció el entrecejo.

–Tiene que hacer investigaciones.

Los otros tres intercambiaron una mirada conocida.

Winry golpeó sus pies en el piso y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Bien? ¿Podemos patinar o no?

James fue el primero en hablar. Tenía una pequeña rama en su mano y al parecer estaba probando el hielo con ella.

–No estoy seguro. -La miró antes de reanudar su previa tarea–. _Parece_ ser lo suficientemente grueso.

-Sólo hay una sola forma de saberlo. –Paul le sonrió a James.

-¡No lo voy a probar! –respondió James indignado.

-Oye, ¡fue tu idea! –gritó Nellie.

-Bueno, sí… Aún así no seré el conejillo de indias. –James se apoyó contra un árbol-. Mi casa está más lejos que las de ustedes, si caigo tendré que caminar más para cambiarme.

-Oh, no seas tan miedoso, James –bromeó Nellie.

-¡No lo voy a hacer! –protestó él.

-Bien. –Paul se acercó a la orilla-. Yo lo probaré.

-Ten cuidado, Paul. –Nellie retrocedió un paso.

-No vayas muy lejos hasta que estés seguro que te soporte –aconsejó Winry.

Paul les sonrió con nerviosismo antes de pisar con cautela el congelado lago. Cuando nada pasó, caminó otro paso. Balanceó su peso entre sus pies, finalmente contento de que el hielo lo soportara. Sonriendo se volteó para ver a los demás.

-¡Wahoo! –llamó James, apoyándose contra un árbol para balancearse mientras se ponía los patines.

Los otros con rapidez lo siguieron. Winry se estaba atando su segundo patín cuando notó un movimiento detrás suyo. Se dio vuelta para encontrar a Ed caminando hacia ellos, su abrigo apretándole. Ella lo miró, aunque aún estaba muy lejos para ser visto, y se giró de nuevo hacia el lago.

James recién estaba juntándose con Paul en el hielo cuando Ed, al final, los alcanzó. Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez desde los chicos en el hielo a Winry.

–No es seguro, el hielo no los soportará a todos.

-Entonces es mejor que no vengas –ella le dijo bruscamente. Con paso vacilante se dirigió al lago, Ed sólo era visible en un rincón de su ojo.

Levantó su pie para ponerlo en el hielo cuando hubo un largo sonido de que algo se resquebrajaba. Asustada, se cayó para atrás, Nellie siguiéndola. Los chicos en el hielo se miraron aterrados antes de moverse lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí.

Como una luz, Ed corrió al lago y los agarró a ambos por las muñecas, tirándolos para atrás mientras el hielo se rompía y se desparramaba bajo sus pies. Los tres chicos aterrizaron uno arriba del otro en la orilla.

Paul y James intercambiaron miradas petrificadas antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Ed se salió del nudo de cuerpos y se puso de pie, mirando a Winry.

–_Te_ _dije_ que el hielo no era lo suficientemente grueso.

-Sí, y _yo te dije_ que los trenes se aislarían por la nieve –respondió Winry de mala manera.

Ed negó con su cabeza, mirándola de forma extraña. -¿¡Qué diablos tiene que ver eso!?

Winry se paró y puso sus manos en su cintura.

–Bien, ¡primero no te habría escuchado decir como lo sabes todo!

-¡Si no habría estado aquí, el hielo se habría roto cuando ustedes estuvieran en el medio del lago! ¿Qué habrían hecho entonces? –Ed dio otro paso más, gruñéndole.

-Eh, chicos… creo que nos vamos a casa ahora –empezó a decir James.

-¡No necesito que me cuides! –respondió Winry incrédula.

-Sí, nos estamos yendo, ¿está bien? –Nellie intercambió miradas preocupadas con los chicos.

-¡Obviamente necesitas que _alguien_ te cuide o sino habrías sabido que no tenías que ir a patinar cuando no hay suficiente hielo! –Ed lucía como si quisiera sacudirla.

Winry lo miró por un momento antes de sacarse sus patines. Sin una palabra, se dio vuelta y se dirigió al lago.

Ed la miró confuso antes de seguirla con rapidez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a patinar –respondió Winry sin mirar atrás.

-Winry, el hielo es demasiado fino. ¡Vas a caerte! –Ed corrió hacia ella.

-Voy a encontrar un lugar donde esté espesó. –Ella se rehusó a mirarlo.

-Va a ser lo mismo en cualquier lugar.

Winry lo ignoró mientras se dirigía hacia la orilla. Estaba a punto de poner su pie con cuidado en el hielo cuando Ed la tironeó de la muñeca para sacarla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó ella, liberando la muñeca de su agarre.

-¡Winry, el endemoniado hielo es demasiado fino! –Ed trató de agarrarla de nuevo.

-Voy a patinar, Ed. –Ella se alejó de él.

Ed la miró.

–Sólo estás siendo testaruda.

Winry ignoró su comentario y se dio vuelta al lago.

-¿Vas a seguir haciendo esto hasta que hayas patinado? –le preguntó Ed un poco más calmado.

Winry lo ignoró, determinada en hacerlo probar que estaba equivocado.

-Lo vas a hacer, ¿no? –siguió preguntando Ed. –Ya no se trata sobre patinar.

Winry estaba a punto de probar el hielo otra vez cuando Ed dio un paso adelante. Dio una palmada sus manos y las apoyó sobre el hielo. Winry miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras la transmutación se realizaba, una luz azul y helada bailando frente a sus ojos.

Dio un paso atrás sorprendida, finalmente mirando a Ed.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Ed hizo una mueca confusa, como si tratara de esconder una sonrisa.

–Hice más grueso el estúpido hielo.

Winry le frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es más fácil que estar siguiéndote atrás tuyo hasta que al final te des por vencida.

-¡Podrías haberlo hecho antes! –Winry lo miró.

-La alquimia no debería ser usada para cosas tan insignificantes. –Él se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? –La expresión de Winry se suavizó un poco.

Ed desvió su mirada de ella, ruborizándose un poco.

–Como ya te dije, no quería estar siguiéndote atrás tuyo hasta que te dieras por vencida.

-No tendrías por qué quedarte. –Winry frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí, lo tendría. La abuela me mataría si te dejara ahogada en un lago semi-congelado.

Winry rió.

–Supongo. -Ella le sonrió–. Gracias, Ed.

Ed se sonrojó un poco y miró sus pies.

–Sí, sí… Bien, ¿vas a patinar o no? Hace frío aquí.

Winry le sonrió antes de ponerse los patines. Cautelosamente puso su pie en el lago y con lentitud avanzó poco a poco. Definitivamente ella no era elegante, pero para ser su primera vez patinando, estaba contenta de todavía seguir parada.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, encontró a Ed sonriéndole ampliamente. Él desvió su mirada, ruborizándose un poco y llamándola con sarcasmo.

–Wow, obviamente has hecho esto antes.

Winry sonrió a pesar suyo, volteando su rostro con lentitud para mirarlo.

–Querría ver si puedes hacerlo mejor. -Ella lo miró de forma burlona, sus manos en su cintura.

-De ninguna manera. –Rió Ed-. Soy feliz aquí en tierra seca.

-Seguro, lo estás –Winry se burló. –Sabes, no le diré a nadie si el Alquimista de Acero no es un buen patinador.

-Eso no va a funcionar. –Él le entrecerró sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no. –Ella suspiró de forma exagerada-. Supongo que es lo mejor. Con esas piernas tan cortas y pequeñas, patinar sería mucho para ti.

-¿A quién estás llamando enano? –gritó Ed indignado. –Soy más alto que tú, ¿no?

-Bien, soy baja para una chica, Ed. Difícilmente eso sea un logro. -Ella rodó sus ojos, peleando con desesperación para mantener una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

Ed le entrecerró sus ojos antes de que algo pareciera brillar dentro de ellos.

–Bien, voy a patinar entonces. -Llevó su mano izquierda a su cara y acarició su barbilla en una forma exagerada-. Pero que usar como patines… Tendré que transmutar metal, pero dónde encontraré un algo metálico…

La realización le cayó a Winry y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¡No te atrevas! –lo amenazó, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba aunque su progreso era dolorosamente lento.

-Lo siento, no puedo oírte, Winry –la ignoró. -¡Ya sé! Voy a usar el metal de mi antebrazo. Eso es para ti _muy_ fácil de arreglar, ¿no?. -Él le sonrió de forma malvada.

-¡Ed, NO!

Winry llegó a la orilla justo a tiempo para ver que Ed se subía la manga y mostraba su antebrazo derecho.

-¡Tú querías que fuera a patinar! -Él sonrió, aplaudiendo antes de golpear su automail con su mano izquierda.

Winry miró para otro lado mientras una luz blanca destellaba. Cuando volvió a mirar de nuevo, Ed estaba sosteniendo dos patines y sonreía con amplitud.

-¡No puedo creer que hicieses eso! -Ella lo miró boquiabierto.

-Bien, voy a quedarme aquí por unos días, tendrás un montón de tiempo para repararlo. –Ed sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿Sí? Voy a cobrarte extra por romperlo en frente mío.

Ed sonrió desproporcionadamente.

–Como si eso fuera un problema.

Winry se le quedó mirando completamente sin habla. Él se apoyó en un árbol mientras se ponía sus patines. Una vez listo, la miró, apareciendo un poco nervioso mientras trataba de caminar en las finas cuchillas de metal.

Winry dio unos pasos para atrás para permitir que Ed caminara en el hielo.

–No puedo creer que estés usando mi automail como _patines_. -Winry estaba echando humos.

-Es mi automail, yo lo pagué. –Ed siguió focalizando su atención en el piso mientras avanzaba el primer paso en el lago.

Tomó otro segundo paso y, una vez seguro de su equilibrio, miró a Winry, una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

–Lo hiciste ver difícil.

Winry lo miró.

–Vamos, impresióname. -Le señaló el resto del lago.

Ed lo ojeó con cansancio pero salió al desafío. Sus ojos una vez más se concentraron en sus pies mientras empezaba a moverse. Con un poco más de equilibrio que Winry, su seguridad creció y giró para verla.

-¿Viste? No es nada.

Winry luchó para mantenerse parada, su atención focalizada en sus pies.

–Como sea –masculló.

-Huh, es una lástima que los chicos no estén por aquí. Les podría mostrar… -Ed se tragó sus palabras mientras se caía abruptamente en un desnivelado pedazo de hielo.

Brazos volando, agarró a Winry de sus bíceps para no caerse. Instintivamente, Winry correspondió el gesto, sus pies patinándose en la desnivelada superficie mientras Ed la desequilibraba a ella.

Después de unos segundos, ambos recobraron el equilibrio. Winry levantó la vista para encontrarse el rostro de Ed a unos centímetros del suyo. Se ruborizó un poco por su cercanía. Ed parpadeó como respuesta antes de empujarla repentinamente. Sus acciones eran muy precipitadas. No obstante, y antes de que pudiera recobrar una vez más su equilibrio, se cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando duramente sobre su trasero.

-Auch. -Hizo una mueca de dolor, acariciando la parte herida de su anatomía con una mano enguantada.

Winry lo miró por un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Ed le frunció el ceño.

–No es gracioso.

Winry rió más fuerte, casi perdiendo su propio equilibrio en el proceso.

-¡Deja de reírte! –Ed trató de pararse pero sólo logró apoyar sus rodillas y manos en el hielo.

Winry sólo rió más fuerte.

-Eres una idiota. –Ed la miró, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

-Lo… lo siento, Ed. –Winry se rió por lo bajo-. Es sólo que tú… tú… -Comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Ed le rodó sus ojos e intentó ponerse de pie una vez más.

Winry lo miró por un momento antes de dirigirse hacía donde estaba.

–No me tires contigo –le advirtió, sonriéndole con amplitud, mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Ed suspiró de forma exagerada mientras agarraba su muñeca, usándola como una palanca para ponerse de pie.

Una vez parado, la miró antes de dirigirse a la orilla.

-¿Te estás dando por vencido? –Winry lo siguió con lentitud.

-El patinaje sobre hielo es estúpido –refunfuñó Ed.

-Sólo estás dices eso porque eres malo en esto –atacó Winry.

-No, lo digo porque es la verdad. –Ed llegó a la orilla y a las patadas se sacó sus patines.

-Entonces no te molestará que le cuente a Al como te caíste de trasero un montón de veces. –Winry sonrió.

Ed la miró.

–Sólo me caí una vez, Winry.

-No –explicó ella con lentitud. –Tuviste una gran y un montón de pequeñitas caídas.

-¡No, no lo hice! –gritó Ed.

-Te vi, Ed. –Winry intentó esconder sin éxito su sonrisa-. Te veías como un niño que está tratando de pararse por primera vez.

-Voy a regresar a la casa. –Ed estaba echando humos-. Voy a regresar el lago a como estaba cuando lo encontré así que sal ya.

-No. –Winry lo miró-. Me estoy divirtiendo.

-Voy a transmutarlo a como estaba antes y vas a caerte. –Ed sostuvo sus manos unos centímetros aparte, preparándose para realizar la transmutación.

-No te atreverías. –Winry le entrecerró sus ojos-. La abuela te mataría si me dejarás caer… Y después yo lo haría.

-Eso sería mejor que estar oyéndote. –Ed juntó sus manos y las puso por encima de la superficie del hielo-. Tienes cinco segundos.

-Estás mintiendo. –Winry cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

Ed arqueó una ceja en respuesta y empezó a contar.

–Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…

Winry se apresuró lo más rápido posible, tirándose sobre la nieve justo a tiempo.

-Uno. –Ed tocó sus manos en el hielo, completando la transmutación-. Bien, ahora que eso está hecho, me voy. –Ed se puso de pie y le sonrió con autosuficiencia a Winry.

Winry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba mucho más enojada que cubierta de nieve.

–Algunas veces puedes ser tan tonto.

Ed frunció un poco su entrecejo, luciendo algo insultado.

–Entonces supongo que soy demasiado tonto como para ayudarte a pararte. -Se alejó un paso de ella.

-Como si quisiera _tu_ ayuda. –Winry lo miró. Se empujó a sí misma en su espalda y se quitó sus patines. Sin mirar mucho hacia donde estaba Ed, se puso de pie y comenzó a sacarse la nieve de su abrigo. Una vez satisfecha de haberse quitado toda la nieve posible, se dirigió a su casa. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, la nieve se había derretido en donde se había caído y mientras daba un paso, su zapato falló en pisar el piso.

Ed saltó hacia delante para agarrarla, brazos completamente extendidos, pero ella estaba muy lejos. Se cayó para atrás en el hielo. Su peso fue sostenido por unos segundos antes de empezar a resquebrajarse en pedazos debajo suyo. Winry jadeó en sorpresa mientras el agua congelada la envolvía.

Ed se lanzó de forma precipitada de panza y le extendió sus brazos. Winry lucía aturdida por el frío y lo miró fijamente antes de que su cabeza desapareciera bajo el agua.

-¡Winry! –gritó Ed, lanzándose más adentro de la orilla.

Ella salió casi de inmediato y Ed logró agarrarla de las muñecas. No obstante, ella estaba sacudiendo sus brazos y no podía lograr tener un buen agarre antes de que volviese a desaparecer debajo del agua otra vez.

Salió una vez más, tosiendo y jadeando pero parecía mucho más coherente. Se acercó más a él, sus ojos muy abiertos con pánico. Esta vez, Ed logró mantener su agarre. Con un poderoso empujón, la sacó del agua a la tierra.

Winry se acostó exhausta, con la cara mirando la nieve. Tosió y tiritó, al parecer sin notar su presencia.

-Winry, ¿estás bien? –La sacudió con brusquedad para llamar su atención. Ella le parpadeó con confusión, sus labios azules congelados. Ed sintió malhumor subir por su garganta-. Vamos, necesitamos que estés en un lugar caliente. –Se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó caer en sus hombros-. ¿Crees que puedes caminar?

Winry dejó salir un respiro tembloroso.

–Int... intentaré. -Trató de pararse pero falló miserablemente.

Ed no esperó que lo intentara de nuevo. Lanzó los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y apoyó su brazo derecho en sus costillas, balanceando sus piernas con su izquierda. Rezongando por el esfuerzo, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con dificultad a través de la nieve.

Winry tembló contra suyo y él pudo sentir su ropa mojada chorreando a través de su abrigo.

Caminar en la nieve fue una tortura pero al final llegaron a la casa. Moviendo su peso de su mano izquierda, Ed abrió la puerta y se apresuró a entrar.

Pinako levantó la vista del sillón con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Se repuso de la sorpresa y se paró.

Ed depositó a Winry cerca del fuego, jadeando por un respiro.

–Yo…

-M… me ca...í al hielo, abuela. –Winry tembló.

-Chica idiota –regañó Pinako. –Bien, vamos. Será mejor que te saques esa ropa mojada-. Puso un brazo alrededor de Winry y la llevó en dirección a su cuarto. –Tú también, Ed –lo llamó.

--------- --------- ---------

Con lentitud, Winry bajó las escaleras, finalmente cálida y cómoda. Se había bañado y cambiado, vestida ahora con un pijama de dos piezas de franela y un par de cálidas pantuflas. Entró a la sala de estar y de inmediato se aseguró el asiento más cercano al fuego, tapándose una sábana alrededor suyo.

Escuchó a alguien en la cocina y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Ed allí. Él también se había cambiado de ropa. Vestía un pantalón y una remera con mangas negra; había muy poca variación en su guardarropa. La manga de su brazo derecho estaba suelta, su brazo de automail había sido removido.

Miró por los alrededores mientras Winry entraba. Ella lo miró y él tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse y desviar la mirada.

-Hola –masculló él, sonando de alguna forma apacible.

Winry decidió no responder, centrando su atención en el fuego en vez.

Después de un minuto o algo así, oyó a Ed jugueteando con las copas. Se dio vuelta para encontrarlo dirigiéndose a ella, dos grandes y humeantes tazas agarradas con torpeza con su mano izquierda. Se puso en frente suyo y le ofreció una a Winry.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo, sabiendo completamente que era una proposición de paz. Todavía no estaba segura de que si quería aceptarla.

-¿Qué es?

Ed respiró con profundidad, mordiendo su labio inferior.

–Coco.

Winry sonrió un poco a pesar suyo.

-¿Me hiciste coco? –preguntó sin poder creérselo.

Ed se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

–Me estaba haciendo un poco para mí, de todas maneras… -Levantó más las tazas, indicándole a Winry que tomara una-. Bien, ¿la quieres? Estas estúpidas tazas son pesadas.

Winry se encogió de hombros y tomó una taza, con cuidado para no hacer caer la otra. La olió antes de tomar un cauteloso trago. Estaba cálido y cremoso y de inmediato tomó un trago más largo. Le asintió de forma apreciativa.

-¡Está delicioso!

Ed se encogió sus hombros, tomando un trago también.

-Mamá nos enseñó como hacerlo.

Winry asintió, no sabiendo completamente que decir. En vez, tomó otro trago de coco y le sonrió a Ed.

Él suspiró con pesadez y, para la sorpresa de Winry, se sentó al lado suyo. Ed raramente buscaba interacciones físicas. En los últimos años, la única vez que la dejó acercarse fue cuando ella estaba trabajando en su automail.

Ella le parpadeó en sorpresa, dándose cuenta cuan incomodo lucía. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y repiqueteaba su pierna. Después de unos momentos, él rompió el silencio.

-Perdóname por dejarte caer en el lago. -Miraba su regazo, su pelo oscureciendo su rostro.

Winry suspiró, su irritación calmándose de alguna forma.

-Tú no me dejaste caer…

-Sí, lo hice. -Ed la miró brevemente antes de desviar su mirada. -Transmuté el hielo y tú te caíste, fue mi culpa. -Suspiró-. Lo siento.

Winry continuó en silencio para tomar otro trago de su coco.

-No es como si quisiste que me cayera. -Ed la miró, sus ojos llenos de culpa. Ella le sonrió al ver cuan avergonzado se sentía-. Está bien, ya lo superé. -Ella sonrió-. Aunque no lo hagas de nuevo ¿si?

Ed no lucía para nada molesto, suspirando al finalizar su coco.

Winry tuvo que luchar para ocultar una sonrisa.

-Perdóname por haberme reído cuando te caíste de trasero.

Ed la miró, pero ella pudo ver que estaba peleando para no sonreír.

-Eso. No. Fue. Gracioso.

-Oh, no, para nada. -Winry se rió.

Ed le rodó los ojos y se reclinó con torpeza hacia su derecha para depositar la taza vacía en la mesa. Winry se sorprendió cuando regresó a su lado aunque notó que se había alejado unos centímetros.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo? -preguntó, tomando otro trago de coco.

Ed miró donde se encontraría su automail.

-La abuela prácticamente me la _arrancó_ al ver que le había pasado al antebrazo. -La miró y comenzó a reír de inmediato.

-¿Qué? -Winry alejó la taza de su cara y lo contempló con curiosidad.

Ed negó con su cabeza, sonriéndole.

-Ed, ¿qué es?

Él sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia su dirección.

-Tienes un poco de coco aquí… -Le indicó señalando un lado de su boca.

Winry se sonrojó, poniendo su taza abajo y limpiándose con su mano su mejilla.

-¿Ya está? -Ella lo volvió miró.

Ed sonrió, negando con su cabeza.

-Maldición. -Winry restregó su mano en rostro una vez más-. ¿Ahora?

Ed le rodó los ojos, pasándole el labio a su dedo.

-Eres una inútil -la reprendió, frotando su húmedo dedo en su mejilla.

Winry se ruborizó al sentir su mano en su rostro. Ed pareció notar que estaba haciendo un segundo después y se sonrojó. Le parpadeó a ella, no acercándose más, no alejándose menos.

El corazón de Winry martillaba en su pecho. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo con violencia en sus venas y su estómago bailando y dando vueltas. La respiración de Ed golpeaba su mejilla, su cabello le hacía cosquillas a su nariz.

Repentinamente, Ed aspiró con brusquedad y se acercó más, presionando sus labios contra su mejilla. De pronto, casi después de hacerlo, se sentó con rapidez en el sillón, mirando para adelante.

Winry se sentó con lentitud, no segura de que hacer. Ed se sentaba rígidamente al lado suyo, rehusándose a mirarla lo más posible. Ella quería decir algo, _cualquier cosa_, para romper el silencio incomodo pero no sabía que decir. Se movió con nerviosismo con su sábana, tirando de un hilo suelto con su mano derecha.

Después de algunos insoportables minutos, sintió algo que tocaba su mano derecha. Mirando por abajo, vio que Ed acercaba su mano a la suya. Dolorosa y lentamente, él entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, como si estuviera aterrado de que ella alejara su mano.

Su palma era cálida y húmeda, y ella pudo sentirlo temblar un poco. Suavemente apretó su mano, emocionándose cuando le correspondió.

Levantó su mirada para verlo pero Ed estaba mirando para adelante, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que su mano estaba haciendo. Después de un momento, él la miró, sonriéndole tímidamente, sus mejillas ruborizadas. Con lentitud, volteó su cabeza para mirarla, todavía preocupando su labio inferior.

Winry le sonrió, notando sus hombros tensos y su obvia controlada respiración. Sonrojándose más, con lentitud cerró la corta distancia que había entre ellos y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Ella pudo sentir su brusca toma de aire y se puso eufórica mientras él se acercaba más a ella. Él apretó su mano con fuerza, frotando su dedo en su puño. Después de haber terminado, Ed se sentó de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba el fuego.

Winry le sonrió, sintiéndose mareada y exaltada. Con un contenido suspiro, tiró de sus manos en contra de si estómago, llevando la otra mano para cruzarla en su espalda y acariciarla mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Ed se puso tenso por un momento antes de hacer un pequeño y contenido ruido en su garganta y apoyando su cabeza en contra de la suya.

Juntos vieron arder el fuego durante el anochecer.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Vieron, puedo ser buena con los personajes… a veces. Aunque __**please-knock**__ señaló validamente que "ser buena" estuvo envuelto con Winry hundiéndose en un lago congelado._

* * *

Fic original de _**Zuppi**_, traducido y publicado con su autorización.

**

* * *

N/T:** ¡Por fin terminé este one-shot! Lo había empezado desde hace tiempo pero por cuestiones de tiempo y vagancia, me tardé demasiado en traducirlo.

Espero que les haya gustado y así como _**Zuppi**_ le agradece a su beta, yo le tengo que agradecer a _**Adazmerize**_ por betearme la traducción.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
